A Sunny Tuesday In Seattle
by qwertyupzz
Summary: Freddie always assumes it's Sam. A very short one-shot. Oh and beware of the randomness that you will encounter because this came out of the blue. I hope my amateur writing is enough to entertain you!


**Hey people! Some people might know me as NoToCreddieSeddieONLY, but I just wanted to say that I deleted the two stories I published a year and a half ago. This is for not continuing my story Perfectly Imperfect and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for letting the readers down. I just don't see myself as a writer, and I prefer to be more of a reader. I hope you all understand and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Viacom and Nickelodeon.**

**Oh and iOMG never takes place in this story, and don't ask me why Freddie's phone is in the bathroom because I have no idea too. :)**

* * *

><p>Sam. Sam Puckett. Where could she be right now? Well, to answer your question, I've got one word for you: Anywhere. But you know what? I'd rather that she'd stay in Carly's apartment, eating ham, alone. On? A Tuesday, a sunny Tuesday. In? Seattle, duh.<p>

So Sam was eating her ham in peace when...

"SAM!" Freddie shouted angrily after bursting into the three-floor apartment. Sam was startled and spat "What?"

"Care to explain this?" Freddie held a Ziploc bag containing his wet Pear phone. She raised an eyebrow and replied "I don't know what you're talking about, nub." She was trying to be serious but failed miserably.

"Then why are you laughing?" Freddie shot daggers at her.

"Because whoever did it was a genius!" Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah? Let's just see what Carly thinks about this. Carl -"

"She's not here, Benson." Sam interrupted him and smirked. Freddie cocked his head to the side and looked at the floor for he has been lost for words.

"Humph. Okay, but I still believe you're the one who got my phone wet. I found this in my toilet when I woke up this morning. You must've 'accidentally' thrown it in my toilet after our new Room Tour segment." Freddie made sure to put air quotes on the word accidentally. Sam just rolled her eyes and continued eating ham. Freddie was more pissed when he saw her making a face to mock him. He walked closer to her and poked her in the back.

"What?" Sam asked. She stood up and turned around to face him.

"I'm not done with you yet! You are going to pay for this and you are going to say sorry to ME." Freddie said.

"Pfft." Sam scoffed and crossed her arms.

"UGH! SCREW YOU PUCKETT! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS? YUP, THAT'S RIGHT! HELL." Woops, Freddie blew up.

"WELL, SCREW YOU TOO, BENSON. YOU'RE GOING THERE WITH ME FOR DISTURBING MY PEACE _AND_ THE PEACE OF MY BELOVED HAM. YOU ARE GOI-"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" The door opened to reveal Carly and Spencer holding a lot of shopping bags. They entered the apartment and set all of the bags on the floor. Spencer headed straight to his bedroom but Carly stayed.

"Carls! Where have you been?" Freddie asked.

"I was at the mall with Spencer." Carly replied nonchalantly.

"So what's going on here?" She asked again.

"Sam threw my phone in the toilet!" Freddie said.

"Ugh. No I didn't!" Sam defended herself.

Carly's face turned sour.

"Umm, Freddie. I was the one that got your phone wet."

"Ha! I told you I didn't do it!" Sam said proudly.

Carly continued. "You see, after iCarly, I went to your bathroom to wash my hands and I didn't notice that your phone was there. I accidentally elbowed it into the toilet since you know; it's beside your sink so sorry."

She picked up a paper bag that was with the other shopping bags she brought home with Spencer.

She walked up to him and handed the paper bag to her friend.

"But here. Spencer got paid a lot of money after his showcase in the art gallery last week so we went to the mall."

"Umm, thanks." Freddie said. Sam poked him in the back, and turned around to face her.

"So, two weeks of torture or you do a little segment for me on iCarly?" Sam asked what punishment he'd liked to suffer for what happened earlier. She smirked but he just eyed her cautiously.

* * *

><p>The next Monday...<p>

"And that's it for iCarly!" said Carly herself.

"But before we go, I'd like to call on Frednub. Switch to your other camera, dork!" Sam pressed a button on her remote to hear booing.

"Sam!" Carly scolded her, but Sam just laughed it off.

Freddie rolled his eyes but switched to another camera anyway. He walked beside the one and only Princess Puckett. Sam can't help but laugh on how ridiculous he looks. He was wearing a pink and baby blue fairy costume complete with glittery wings and a little silver fairy crown lying on top of his head. Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting a magic wand? He can't use it right now because it will be a hassle of what he will do next. Queue my angelic smile. **0:)**

"You ready, Fredward?" Sam asked with a smirk she can't wipe off her face.

"Whatever."

Freddie crouched down, and Sam got on his back. He stood up again, only with Sam being carried and then he started running around. Poor, Freddie. The boy wasn't smiling the whole time.

"Faster, my noble fairy steed!" Sam flicked the back of his head. Freddie groaned but obeyed anyway.

Carly couldn't help but chuckle at her bickering friends. She turned to the camera and said goodbye to their viewers.

"And we're clear! Sam, you could get off of Freddie now. The show's over." Carly said.

"No." Sam replied in a childish voice.

"Sam, get off of me!" Freddie let go of her but she still hung onto his neck, therefore strangling him. Carly helped him get Sam off of his back and managed to successfully get her down with bacon strips.

Freddie ran out of the apartment and left Sam smirking while eating her bacon and Carly lecturing her on being more friendly toward him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That's it! A very short one-shot that I have no intention in turning into a two-shot or three-shot or a multi-chap. Constructive crticism is always welcome for me to improve on my writing. R&amp;R please (I just felt like saying that since you already read my story, but still, please review!)! :)<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
